


anything for you

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint would do anything for Bucky, so he tells him.





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 12 - Lingerie. hope you enjoy, lovely! I don't know where these _ emotions _ came from.

**Clint**

Coming home to Bucky was nothing new, no matter the flutters Clint got in his chest every time. Coming home to Bucky _ naked _ wasn’t even new, as much as Clint wished it happened far more often. Coming home to Bucky wrapped in purple lace, however - that was new. “Babe?” Clint asks cautiously, hanging his bow from the hook by the door. “You alright?”

It’s not that Clint’s complaining about Bucky dressing up in lingerie, especially if it’s purple, it’s just that Bucky usually only experiments with things like this when he’s feeling particularly vulnerable. Clint wants to be sure he takes this only as far as Bucky’s comfortable with, so he ignores his rapidly hardening dick and plants a kiss on Bucky’s cheek as he walks by.

“I’m fine, I just...” Bucky trails off. “I wanted to feel less like a weapon, less... hard, I guess.” He gestures at the lingerie self-consciously. “This helps. It’s not a sex thing, mostly, just...”

“It’s something you can control,” Clint guesses, and Bucky slumps nodding. “Well, feel free to do this as often as you like, baby, I’ll just enjoy the view.” He winks playfully at Bucky, then flops onto the couch and closes his eyes, sighing. Steve ran them pretty hard in training, and he’s almost tired enough to fall asleep on the couch, no matter how much his back will hate him for it in the morning. 

“Clint?” Bucky’s voice says softly, nervously. Clint opens his eyes to find Bucky standing in front of him, toeing a line in the carpet and biting his bottom lip.

“Hey, baby, what’s the matter?” Clint asks softly, opening his arms. 

Bucky pushes himself into them and tucks his head under Clint’s chin, hiding his face. “Just hold me?” He asks, his voice shaking slightly. Clint wraps his arms tighter around Bucky, holding him close, and just talks. 

He talks about his day - how Steve nearly ate shit in training because he didn’t see the tripwire arrow Clint shot until the last second, how Tony nearly flew into a wall because he was busy watching Steve’s ass instead of watching Tasha trying to take his left repulsor out of commission, how Sam was doing backflips while Steve yelled at them instead of listening to him... He talks and talks until his voice is hoarse, and then he keeps talking until Bucky lifts his head and shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Not that I’m not happy to kiss you, baby, but what was that for?” Clint asks, slightly dazed.

“You didn’t make me talk about it,” Bucky says quietly. “Everyone else would have.” He means Steve, mostly, and Clint knows that but he doesn’t call him out on it.

“I’ll never make you talk about anything you don’t wanna talk about,” Clint says seriously, “I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do, Bucky, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Bucky says honestly, “It’s part of why I love you so much.” Clint smiles softly and presses soft, playful kisses all over Bucky’s face until he’s laughing and shoving him away. “D’you think we can watch a movie?” Bucky’s voice is still uncertain, and Clint’s honestly a little surprised that he hasn’t figured out Clint will always give him whatever he asks for. 

“Of course, baby, anything you want,” Clint says, and he puts a Disney movie in before coming back to sit on the couch beside Bucky and wrapping him up in his arms again. Bucky could ask for the goddamn moon and Clint would bribe or threaten or most likely just _ ask _Tony to help him get there and bring a piece of it back.

“You’re too good to me,” Bucky mutters, sinking into Clint’s grasp.

“Nonsense,” Clint shakes his head, “No such thing as too good to you, baby. You want something, it’s my job to get it for you. No matter what it is.”

“A shirt with your face on it,” Bucky says.

“I’ll head out to the print shop when they’re open tomorrow,” Clint responds.

“A picnic basket filled with recipes my Ma used to make.”

“I’d hold a seance and get her to share them with me, and then I’d learn how to cook, and then I’d hire a necromancer to bring her back to life so she could fix my inevitable mistakes.”

Bucky giggles into his chest. “A purple elephant,” he says, eyes sparkling.

“I’d go find the world’s top experts on animal mutation and get them to make you a purple elephant,” Clint says softly, looking into Bucky’s eyes.

“You really mean it,” Bucky breathes, eyes wide. “You’d do anything for me.”

“Baby, if you haven’t figured out by now that I’m completely, utterly, unforgivably in love with you,” Clint says, cupping Bucky’s face, “Then I’m doing something wrong. Anything you want, baby, it’s yours, because you’re everything to me.”

Bucky stares at him. “I don’t know if I’m worth all that.”

“You are to me,” Clint swears, “I’m gonna love you until my dying breath, and then I’m gonna love you some more until my very essence disappears. And even then, every speck of the universe that gets some fraction of whatever stardust I’m made of is going to love you, and wherever you go in this world of ours, wherever you go beyond it, you’ll feel loved, James Buchanan Barnes, and that’s a promise.”

By the end of his little speech, Bucky’s crying, a hand to his mouth and tears sliding down his face. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, pulling Clint into a kiss.

“I’m honest,” Clint corrects him, pressing kisses to his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips. “I’ll always be honest with you, darlin’, because you deserve that and so much more. Whatever you want.”

“I just want you,” Bucky sighs, straddling Clint.

“Then you’ll have me,” Clint promises, “For as long as you want me, and probably a little past that too.”

“I’ll never stop wanting you,” Bucky says, pressing their foreheads together.

“Then I’ll never leave,” Clint says simply, and they spend a few minutes sitting like that, foreheads pressed together and breathing each other’s air, before Bucky pulls back and takes a deep breath.

“Now, what d’you say we get some use outta this fancy underwear, hmm?” He asks, his eyes sparkling and Clint laughs.

“Honey, you read my mind,” He says and he scoops Bucky up, hands on his ass, and carries him to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
